In The Fall
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: In their world, there was a theory; that upon sinking a Ship-Girl would become an Abyssal, and an Abyssal would become a Ship-Girl. What that theory didn't account for, was for the transformation to happen without either side sinking. [Smut]


**In The Fall**

It is said that in their world, a natural cycle was present. Upon sinking a Ship-Girl would transform into a monstrous Abyssal, and when an Abyssal was sunk they would become a humanoid Ship-Girl. There was no evidence to support this theory, but it was the most prominent theory out there.

What that theory didn't account for, was for that change to happen without either side sinking.

It happened just barely a month ago. It was a usual day, no sighting of Abyssals or any sorties planned. Then the oil tanks near the docks went up in a plume of fire, engulfing the clouds above in a haze of black and red. Several Ship-Girl's were injured by the explosion, though none killed. And at the source of it was the Aircraft Carrier, Zuikaku. Or what they thought was her.

She looked like Zuikaku, she talked like Zuikaku, but she was not 'Zuikaku'. There was a certain look in her eyes, a callousness that had been previously hidden beneath her sharp tongue. When she summoned her rigging it was not that of a Ship-Girl's, but an Abyssal's. And as her friends looked on, the Abyssal-in-disguise tore into the base, unloading waves of Abyssal planes and shells, causing havoc and critically injuring over a dozen Ship-Girl's before fleeing to the sea.

Such a betrayal wasn't one to go unavenged. Within the hour over three groups of Ship-Girl's gave chase, caught up with her and engaged her in battle – a battle that resulted in Zuikaku's sinking.

As a result of the sudden and uncalled for... incident, the whole base was fraught with nerves. Terrified that any of them would suddenly turn on each other like a vicious animal, as if there was a plague in the air that would transform them. Such a fear was abated somewhat by the R&D team, who revealed that Zuikaku didn't transform into one recently – she had been an Abyssal for months, pretending she was a Ship-Girl. For what reason, nobody knew. Sabotage or acting as a spy was the only logical conclusion.

The Admiral sighed, staring out the open shoji door of his humble abode. Snow fell gently, blanketing the base in a white coat. In the distance he could see other Ship-Girl's playing in the snow, some more happily than others. Zuikaku's betrayal hit them all hard, but many had managed to move on. Kaga, surprisingly, was hit the worst. The Aircraft Carrier hadn't left her room since, and only left to participate on night battles.

Yamato suggested it might be so nobody could see her sorrow. He couldn't disagree with the notion.

''Zuikaku... always loved the snow...''

The Admiral glanced over his shoulder. Sitting with her lower half concealed behind the warm cover of a Kotatsu, Shoukaku watched the snow with an expression of sorrowful longing. Amongst everyone on-base, she was hit the hardest. Her training and performance had all but become non-existent, and she became prone to breaking out into sobs at the slightest careless reminder of her deceased sister-ship.

Nobody could blame her. Everyone had prepared for the chance their loved ones might sink, but for them to not only betray them, but then also be sunk by their own allies? No Ship-Girl could handle such a blow.

''Yeah.'' He finally responded, walking back inside but leaving the door open. ''I guess she did.''

He sat down next to Shoukaku, sliding his legs under the blanket-table and idly savouring the warmth. The busty Ship-Girl was quiet, staring at the table with a vacant stare, before she spoke.

''Admiral...'' Shoukaku murmured softly, ''...is it possible that... that she left, because I didn't do enough?''

''Shoukaku...''

''I stopped making her bed for her and organising her clothes because I thought she was too 'old' for me to be doing it.'' Shoukaku admitted, lowering her head further. ''A-And I d-didn't remember to buy her favourite sauce for her r-rice the week before... and I-I didn't help her carry her dishes-!''

''Shoukaku.'' The Admiral reiterated more forcefully. ''Zuikaku didn't turn against us because of something you did. She did so because she was an undercover Abyssal.''

The Ship-Girl cringed, looking away from his piercing gaze. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and he sighed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against his chest.

''Zuikaku wouldn't want you to be sad.'' He stated clearly, running a hand through her hair with his other hand.

Shoukaku didn't respond for a long minute, the only sound being the gentle breeze outside. He could faintly hear the other Ship-Girl's in the distance, but one would have to shout to be heard from his humble abode – he lived on the edge of the base, after all. He liked the privacy.

He felt Shoukaku shift and looked down at her – only to be surprised when she moved forwards, pressing her lips against his own in a sudden, spontaneous kiss. He remained frozen, uncertain on how to react, before he slowly gave into the kiss and returned it. He could taste winter tea on her lips, the spice playing on the tip of his tongue.

They pulled back, Shoukaku staring up at him with desperate eyes. ''Admiral... p-please, make me forget... if only for a little while...''

''Shoukaku...'' How could he reject such a request?

He leaned in, capturing her lips in a slow kiss, one she gladly reciprocated. Their lips meshed together lovingly, his motions slow and delicate while hers were uncharacteristically desperate and wanting. He let his hand thread through her hair repeatedly, brushing her silver-white hair through his fingers soothingly.

After a minute the Admiral let his hand drop, landing on her shoulder before slipping down her front and under the folds of her miko outfit. Shoukaku shivered slightly as his cool hand brushed against her bare skin, gliding down and slowly opening her outfit, revealing the cloth sarashi around her breasts.

''Mn...'' Shoukaku mewled quietly into his mouth as he deftly loosened her sarashi, letting it fall apart and expose her large breasts to him.

She groaned sensually as his hand wrapped around her tit, giving it a slow affectionate squeeze. They were firm but had a pleasant softness to them not unlike a pillow, her nipples hard from the cold air – something he didn't hesitate to exploit, gently rubbing his thumb over the pink nub repeatedly.

Their kisses grew more passionate, yet retained a certain slowness to them. Delicate but fierce; loving but sedated. He released her breast, eliciting a groan of quiet discontent before he let his hand slide down further, tracing along her smooth stomach and slipping under the waistband of her hakama pants, and brushing against the front of her side-tie panties. She shuddered at his touch, mewling into his mouth as he dared to brush against her pelvis, slowly teasing her.

''Admiral...'' Shoukaku whined softly.

He smiled, taking mercy upon her and dipping his hands into her panties, his fingers delicately rubbing against her pussy lips. Shoukaku moaned softly at his touch, her head tilted back so she could kiss him and only making her seem more beautiful than normal. He broke off from the kiss and suddenly leaned down to attack her neck with passionate kisses, sending fresh shivers rushing through her.

''Ah...'' She moaned lowly, tilting her head further to give him more access.

His tongue danced along her delicate skin, teasingly tracing circles over her jugular while his fingers daringly slipped between her lower lips, but not penetrating her. She mewled and gasped quietly, impatiently rolling her hips forwards and trying to slip his fingers inside her – but he deftly kept them outside, driving her mad with temptation.

Shoukaku pouted at him, panting so much her breath was visible in the cool air. He chuckled softly against her neck, planting a gentle kiss before he pushed two fingers inside her.

''Mm~'' She moaned, shuddering as her inner walls clamped around the digits.

The Admiral gave her a moment before he started moving, thrusting his fingers inside her delicate pussy. Despite the door being wide open neither gave any care about being seen or heard, simply basking in each other's bodies. Shoukaku's moans slowly grew in pitch as he got her off, sliding in a third finger and earning another sweet moan from her.

He curled his fingers inside her, eliciting a quiet gasp of surprised pleasure as her nerves ignited with pleasure and spots briefly appeared in her vision. She wordlessly moaned, rolling her hips onto his fingers and asking for more. He gladly obliged, thrusting his fingers in before curling them, grazing a sensitive spot inside her and making her hips shake and body tremble, lust bubbling within her.

''Admiral... I'm...'' Shoukaku whimpered, her shoulders curling in on her as short shocks lanced through her body.

The Admiral shifted targets, leaving her neck alone only to kiss her on the lips this time. She moaned into his mouth, letting him slip his tongue inside and wrestle with her own, easily dominating the submissive Ship-Girl. Her body became consumed with more shakes as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm, until it all bubbled over.

''M-Mmph~!'' Shoukaku moaned loudly into his mouth, her hips bucking against his fingers desperately as her pussy clenched around the digits, her honey seeping out around them.

He let her ride out her orgasm, lightly thrusting his fingers until she was done then pulling them out. Her hips still twitched and bucked in the aftershocks of her orgasm, honey clinging to his fingers before he licked them clean in front of her, much to her unspoken embarrassment.

Shoukaku shifted silently, pushing him back until his lower half was exposed from the Kotatsu. Her hands fumbled for his zipper, pulling it down and letting his cock spring out, fully erect.

''Allow me... to service you... Admiral...''

Without further words Shoukaku leaned down, wrapping her pink lips around the head of his cock and sinking down on it, taking over half his length into her mouth on the first go. The Admiral groaned at the sensation of her warm, wet mouth, gently resting a hand on her head as encouragement. In response she dared to take even more in until her nose bumped against his pelvis, his cock bumping against the back of her throat.

With elegant grace she pulled back until just the tip was in her mouth, before she sunk back down on it. Her tongue lapped at the underside of his dick teasingly, expertly running along the veins and curling around his shaft, coating his throbbing cock in saliva before she pulled her lips off it.

''So big...'' Shoukaku murmured quietly, kissing the tip and wrapping her hand around it. She jerked him off slowly, returning his teasing twofold by licking the head while she bobbed her hand.

The Admiral groaned, shuddering as she kissed the tip again. She was too good at it; he felt like he would blow just by her touching him. He threaded his fingers through her hair, more to distract himself than anything else, and letting him feel every movement she made. Without looking he could guess how much of his dick she took into her mouth, a fact confirmed by the tongue that wrapped around his shaft a second later.

''Shoukaku...'' He groaned, gently pushing her head back.

The Aircraft Carrier looked perplexed for a moment, before it clicked and she blushed slightly. She released his cock only to reach down and push her hakama pants off, the clothing hitting the ground with a quiet thud before it was joined by her panties, leaving her lower half bare to his gaze. Her pussy dripped with arousal, her honey leaking onto his erect cock as she positioned herself above it, her body trembling slightly with anticipation.

She glanced at him and he nodded, making Shoukaku blush demurely before she lowered her hips. They both groaned as her wet lips rubbed against the sensitive tip of his cock, the Ship-Girl rolling her hips several times before it slipped in.

''Ah~'' Shoukaku moaned sensually, her pussy greedily accepting his cock.

She lowered her hips further until their pelvises nearly touched, his entire length burrowed inside her hot pussy. Shoukaku paused for a brief moment to catch her breath, leaning forwards slightly and supporting herself with her arms, fingers clawing at his chest. After a long moment she started to move, lifting her hips until only the tip of his dick was inside her, before dropping down and impaling herself on his cock again.

The Admiral groaned as she bounced on his dick, her slick inner walls squeezing his cock lovingly and almost daring him to cum so soon. He staved off the urge, instead reaching up and groping her heavenly breasts, eliciting a sweet moan from the white-haired girl as he toyed with her sensitive boobs.

''Haah... Admiral...'' Shoukaku mumbled, groaning sexily as she leaned back and started bouncing in earnest, her large breasts bouncing about slightly even with his hands on them.

Her wetness let his cock slide all the way in with ease, her inner walls spreading around his cock before clamping down on it, only for her to lift her hips and let his cock nearly slip out again. The sound of wet skin slapping together filled the room, her honey dribbling out and down his saliva-coated cock and turning both on even further.

Shoukaku moaned, impaling herself on his dick until their pelvises met and rolling her hips forth, grinding against his pelvis and making his dick twitch inside her. The busty Ship-Girl moved her hips with surprising skill, rolling them in circular motions before bouncing for a few seconds, then going back to rolling her hips against him. The pleasure was nigh-overwhelming, yet helped prolong their activity for even a little bit longer.

''Nn... Mm...'' Shoukaku panted heavily, biting her lip to withhold her moans to no avail. ''Nhaa... Admiral...''

Her shoulders started to curl in on her again, her orgasm visibly growing near. In response he groped her bouncing breasts with more fervour, running his thumbs over her nipples avidly and sending pleasurable shocks rushing through her sensitive body. Shoukaku moaned, bouncing on his cock desperately, wet smacking clearly audible as she moved her hips as fast as possible.

Her breathing grew shorter and faster as did her bounces, her pussy spasming around his cock each time she impaled herself. Pre-cum leaked out the tip of his dick, dragging her closer to orgasm as she realised he was going to cum, his low groans matching her high-pitched moans.

''Shoukaku...'' The Admiral groaned warningly.

She didn't reply, moaning lewdly and repeatedly impaling herself on his dick, her pelvis twisting and tensing as her orgasm drew nearer, until-!

''Myaah~!'' Shoukaku cried out, screwing her eyes shut as her whole body tensed up, pussy coiling tightly around his throbbing cock.

The Admiral groaned, squeezing her breasts tightly as he tipped over the edge, cumming inside her spasming pussy. Shoukaku moaned dazedly at the feeling, shuddering strongly as ropes of cum filled her, prolonging her orgasm for a few blissful seconds. She shakily rolled her hips a few times to draw even a tiny bit more pleasure from her orgasm before coming to a complete stop, slouching as she panted for breath.

The Admiral recovered first, dropping his hands to her hips and lifting her up and off his cock, letting his softening dick slip out of her. He sat up and pulled Shoukaku close, kissing her slowly.

''Mnn...'' Shoukaku hummed dazedly into the kiss. ''So hot... Admiral...''

He hummed, shifting so he was leaning against the Kotatsu. Her face was flushed and eyes unfocused, her mind fully distracted off the grim reality around her. It was a temporary fix, but he didn't like seeing Shoukaku sad.

She deserved to be happy.

His gaze wandered to the open doorway, snow gently continuing to fall.

'I wonder... what lead you to stay undercover for so long, Zuikaku? Were you truly a spy, or did you simply want... to be amongst friends?'

X-x-X

It is said that in their world, a natural cycle was present.

Upon sinking a Ship-Girl would transform into a monstrous Abyssal, and when an Abyssal was sunk they would become a humanoid Ship-Girl.

There was no evidence to support this theory, but it was the most prominent theory out there.

The Admiral pushed open the doors to the construction bay, his stern gaze falling upon the newest Ship-Girl to arrive out of construction.

''It has been many years since I've seen your face... Zuikaku.''

Sitting in the waiting area, with fairies still adding the finishing touches to her body, the twin-tailed Ship-Girl bowed her head. ''Admiral... I...''

She swallowed. ''I'm sorry... for how I acted...''

Her apology hung in the air. The Admiral turned away.

''I'm not the one who you should be apologising to, Zuikaku.'' He stated simply, striding out the room.

As he left, the overhead lights reflected off his wedding ring.

''Shoukaku is waiting... as are your new nieces.''

[END]


End file.
